


Until the snow falls

by Kerzal_Victoria



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerzal_Victoria/pseuds/Kerzal_Victoria
Summary: Marcos and Caitlin moved to Montana to built a station for the Underground. Then Caitlin found her already carried Marcos' baby. Now she is more anxious.
Relationships: Marcos Diaz/Caitlin Strucker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Until the snow falls

They did sleep together.  
Sometimes，Caitlin had to take care Dawn until the baby finally fall asleep，when it was too late for go through the whole building to her room. They slept together, to comfort each other. 

And sometimes, they have sex. Marcos pushed into her body gently，as her wall clenched his cock, he felt like back to the sea in his childhood, where he used to spend a lot of time to swimming in the warmth.He rushed for few times, then finally came . When he pulled out, the seed dropped out from her swollen cunt. And she never complained even for once. She just take on everything from him, like she always did.

It was unsurprise that Caitlin was get pregnant soon. This woman lost her husband，and her children left her for seeking their future.  
She was all alone. She needed something to stay in her life. A new baby could prevent her from being drowned by those sorrowful memories.

"I’d like to keep this child，it's not a substantial of Lauren or Andy，it's the child belong to me and Marcos，it's a fresh start." Caitlin said firmly.

Caitlin’s belly was gradually inflated, and she was easy to be exhausted. She was not as young as the age where she gave birth to Lauren and Andy, making it difficult to her to focus on the Struckers’ business. In a word , it was a good change for her, at least she stopped searching their locations.

Most of time，she just sat by the window，knitting some baby clothes for the unborn child.

“I have a feeling that it would be a girl, I want to named her Nora”

“What if it is a boy？”

“Then his name would be Rick.”Marcos kissed her on the forehead，the wind crossed the yard in front of their house, so violent that even the glass shivered. 

One night while they were having some leisure time by the fireplace, the police knocked up their door. Though that officer just pass-by who try to ask the way to the lake, it still made Caitlin have linger fear for few days.

“Maybe we should go find them, but they are always on the move, how can we reach them safely——"

“Hey hey hey calm down honey, Lauren and Andy are safe and sound, they just sent a letter last week, remember?” Marcos laid his hands on Caitlin’s back, manage to put her back to the couch. After having some tea ,Caitlin seen more reasonable, but still kind of upset.

“Sorry Marcos, I just too worried,” Caitlin covered her face with her hands, sounded a little anxious.

“I just——I just don’t want to allow myself to ignore them, although we’re having a baby, they’re always my precious children.”

Marcos rested his hand on Caitlin's underbelly，where their child is growing strongly. He said:“I know, I know, you are becoming their mother for years, it is hard to accept the fact that the kids are grown up, but it is also time to trust that they’re totally capable of taking good care of themselves. ” 

“After all, Lauren and Andy are the most powerful mutants of the world right now——”

“And I’m their mother.”

“And you’re also the mother of Rick or Nora right now.”  
Caitlin didn’t say a word anymore, she just staring out the window. It’s snowing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker of English, but I'm trying to write this in English，so if there are any grammatical mistakes, please let me know:)


End file.
